Is Love All We Have?
by Abby-kun
Summary: Haruka a brave fighting pirate alongside with her friend Tomo-chan who explore the kingdom of Saotome until her clan's guards bring the seven princes and there royal guards of the kingdom? What where they doing and how did they get and what adventures awaits them? Very first story so go easy on me and i guess you can say it's a type of STARISH x HARUKA thing.


**HI! So this is actually my first story so please give me a break it's my first time writing here and i am TOTALLY IN LOVE with Uta no prince sama and can't wait for season 3 but anyway this is just a story i thought about while watching The Hunchback of Notre Dame...i don't know why but don't ask my imagination i just al over the place anyway so don't go to hard on me but i would really like to know what you think so...enjoy!**

Haruka: On guard!

Tomochika: Haru-chan don't you thin-AH! *ducks head from a swinging sword* HARU-CHAN!

Haruka: What?

Haruka Nanami,a brave pirate leader who lives in the Kingdom of Saotome with her best friend Tomochika who is also a pirate but not the leader,Haruka is...wellis somewhat of the leader of a clain that lives underground the kingdom that is to protect the poor and fight against the wickedness of above ground. (By the way just incase your wondering Haruka has an outfit that as similar to Marika from Mouretsu except the red cape and the hat. Meanwhile Tomo is wearing what is similar to Misa Underwood without the holes in the outfit ^^,just to give you an idea on how they look ^^)

Tomochika: I swear what are we even practcing for we've been above the ground many times and so have they *points to "there people"* so why the training?

Haruka: Why are you so worried about it? What if we get kidnapped by the Kings gaurds huh? Then what?

Tomochika: Didn't you make a deal with him so that he WOULDN'T harm you or any of our people?

Haruka: Not the point c'on we've got work to do.

* * *

OUTSIDE/ABOVE

Tomochika: It's beautful today is it not Haru-chan. Haru-chan?

Haruka: Look!

Guard: Hey he stole that!

Another guard: Get him!

Little kid:Ahh! *has been pushed to the ground and has a sword pointed t hi forhead*P-please i was so hungry but i-it was to expensive an-

Gaurd: No but's kid you should have thought twice *raises his sword and is about to kill the kid until something stops him*

Haruka: *holding the sword to the gaurds neck* Now now you wouldn't kill a poor inoccent child now would you ?

Gaurd: Why isn't it the famous Haruka Nanami,trying your hardest to avenge your grandmothers dream again darling? Well i advise to stop trying but anyway what can i do for you this fine evening before i kill this boy AND you?

Haruka: Umm nothing much really just came out here to watch out for my people who shouldn't be killed for being hungry and YES you guessed correctlly but here's the thing i actually have a dream unlike you! Now how 'bout you?

Gaurd: Nothing just about to kill YOU! *swings his sword to Haruka but Haruka jumps in the air and no has her sword at his forehead and his sword in her hand* H-how did you-

Haruka:Shh...i'll give you and your friends ten seconds before i cut your sleeve...or maye your arm? Yeah maybe your arm i'll do that, anyway 10...9...8...7

Gaurd: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! *starts running away*

Tomochika: Haru-chan are you okay?

Haruka: Yeah im fine...you know *starts singing out of nowhere and by the way the song is called Dance of the robe by the broadwy show Aida but i may have changed some of the lyrics but the full lrics and rights go to the real thing* It's knowing what they want of me that scares me *grabs tomo by her shoulders* It's knowing having followed that I must lead,it's knowing that each person there *points to the underground clan*compares me to those in my past whom I now how can whatever I do for them now be enough?Be enough?

People from her clan:Haruka! Haruka! All we ask of you,is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage,to ask more would be selfish but nothing less will do, Haruka! Haruka!

Tomo:*sings*You robe should be golden, *shakes Haruka off of here and grabs her by her shoulders* your robe should be perfect,instead of this ragged concoction of thread but may you be moved by its desperate beauty to give us new life, for we'd rather be dead than live in the squalor and shame of the slave to the dance! *let's go of Haruka*To the dance!

Clan People:Haruka! Haruka! All we ask of you,all we ask is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage to ask more would be selfish but nothing less will do Haruka! Haruka!

At this moment the gaurd is back but with more people and sneaks up on Haruka to catch herbut Haruka knows and dodges and they starts chasing her until the reach the top of a building in which Haruka is trapped but distracts the gaurd and knocks the sword out of the gaurds hands. She then see's a a long rope and climbs it and starts swinging down from the rope above the crowd of people who shout her name.

People: HARUKA!

She then lands infront of MORE gaurds then pulls out two swords,one of her's and one of the gaurds, and starts fighting the other gaurds.

Haruka: HA!HA!

She then knocks some of them out but there are still more to come so she starts climbing up the stairs while people are cheering her on!

People:Haruka! Haruka! Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!

She reaches the top of the building and see's the little boy (by the way this is the part where the music dies down,just to give you an idea on what is happening and how the music goes with what is going on) she smiles at him and puts her hand in her poket and pulls something out and throws it to him. He catches it and opens his hand to find a tiny bag full of gold coins to buy food with he looks up and she smiles at him. Meanwhile mre gaurds are coming upthe starcase and she see's it and then get's angry and starts to sing.

Haruka:I know expectations are wild and almost beyond my fulfillment but they won't hear. A word of a doubt or see signs of weakness my nigh on impossible duty is clear and if I can rekindle my ancestors' dreams it's enough ,It's enough,It's enough...

Gaurd:STOP HER!

People:Haruka!Haruka! Haruka! Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!

Haruka:IT'S ENOUGH!

People: Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah

As Haruka sings that note a type of forcfield begins to form pushing the gaurds into the wall and knocking thm out, she turns around and the people start to cheer while Tomo comes up from behind her Haruka smiles and raises her sword and the crowd cheers louder.


End file.
